We speak of death
by Pannecake
Summary: They spent so much time running from death they lost themselves. Life had torn them apart. Now the only way to reconcile was through death itself. Only death would bring them together again. angst/romance/death/violence. ZerooXYuuki


Trespass

He stood before her in the heat of battle. Blood coursing down his pale face in rivers. He could steadily feel himself loosing consciousness. His yes went in and out of focus as all forms of logical thought left his mind.

She stood before him, grasping her arm. Thick red blood, that once intoxicated him, ran down her arm in ribbons and down her finger tips. It wove between her fingers of the other hand and flowed into the sleeves of her pure white gown. It cascaded from there into smatters from where her weapon had hit him, sending the blood all over the gown. Tarnishing the purity the dress symbolized.

If she still retained any purity at all, that is.

Her dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun, the white roses that hung around her head in a crown were also stained a ghastly blood red. Her gloves, her shoes, her face, her veil. They all held a deep red hue. He couldn't tell if some of the stains were from her blood, his, or the glow of the red moon that shone above them.

His hands shook as she stepped forward, her weapon hanging limply by her side, different from it's position above her head only moments ago, when she struck him across the face. Her red-brown eyes glowed with lust and sadness. Her whole body seemed on the verge of breaking down before him. Her could tell from the look in her eyes, that she was doomed from the very beginning. She knew it as well.

Years ago, when this had all started, when they had just realized how deadly their lives were, she had put up a fence. It was a nice fence, that housed only on man. That man had meant to protect her. His ego and control over her was so large that there was never any room for anyone else.

Not himself.

Not her father.

Not even Yori.

Only for that man, and that man alone.

It drove him crazy.

Knowing all this and having no control over her.

She took another step forward, he raised his gun to her. An act that she himself could never forgive. But she was the enemy. She was the reason for his suffering. She and her kind killed his family, tore his brother from his side, and turned him into a monster.

It may have been Shizuka who bit him, but it was for her that he had become a monster. All of it was for her. Yet still she only had room for one in that fenced off portion of her heart. Only enough room for that man.

Her eyes widened as she met the barrel of Bloody rose head on. She took a deep shaky breath and looked into his violet eyes. Her hand left her injured arm and it caressed her chest where her heart would be.

If she hadn't frozen it so long ago. If she hadn't let him shatter it. It was her own doing, however, that brought about the destruction of her heart. But it was doomed from the moment she decided there was only enough room for one. She had let that man in, and he had cursed her heart to harden over with ice. But it was he, the man before her, who she had pushed so far away, whom she had driven into madness, he had broken her heart. The moment he wanted to hate her. The moment she made him hate her.

That way he could live just a little longer.

That way she could see him again.

That way that man would never hurt him again.

"Zero." she uttered, as she took a step closer. "Why tonight, of all nights?"

He glared her down as his finger shook against the trigger. "I-I couldn't keep on living, if I knew you were to marry that man."

She looked away, the blood on her fingertips dripping into a puddle of blood on the hard stone rooftop.

"You said you'd keep living so I would live. But is this," he asked, gesturing with his head to the bodies scattered about them, "is his way of life really worth living for."

"It would be," She cried, falling to her knees. "If you weren't alive.'

His violet eyes widened at the double meaning behind her hurtful words. She would never say it directly, even if that man now lie at her feet in a pile of dust, she would never hurt that man. She would have been able to lead a peaceful life with that man, if he wasn't always forcing them to run. Always coming in and breakdown their defenses. But there was the converse, if he wasn't alive, then there would be nothing out there to compare to that man. There would be no one out there to ask her if she really wanted this. There would be no one out there significant to put that man in his place.

She looked up t him as silver tears mixed with red blood and fell into the ashes of her now dead husband. His entire body shook with rage as the blood loss broke his mind, the head wound that ran down his face pouring more and more as his heart sped up at the sight of her.

She knelt before him, in her wedding dress, the ring secured on her finger by the man that lay in ashes at her feet, the bouquet scattered about the roof top, and yet her blood mixed tears only fell for him. Fell for the sins she committed against him. Sins beyond her control. And for a moment he felt something odd.

Pity.

It was only when she took another shaky breath of air that he saw her teeth , and remembered his mission.

His fingers shook for only a moment longer, and then a bullet embedded itself into her head. She look up at him as her body began to break down. Her red eyes swimming with sadness and something else. As her body fell to the floor, he saw something that scared him.

Hatred.

And he knew exactly why. The fence she had built, around her heart, the one that held Kaname Kuran, at one point had been opened. Kaname Kuran had been forced from her heart some years ago, and left it barren and empty. Up until the point that he pulled the trigger, she hadn't realized one thing.

Her heart had been broken into. Kiryuu Zero was a trespasser, and an unwelcome one at that.

Her body dissolved into dust and blew away with the wind. Zero looked on with agony as she left his side once more. His violet eyes filled with pain as he placed the trigger to his own head.

The worst part in all of the epiphanies he had that night, was that…..

He knew he was unwelcome all along.

One thing she hadn't planned on, however, was that she too was an unwelcome trespasser.

A/N: I know it's kind of angst ridden and confusing. And I know you're wondering why she would find his presence unwelcome in her heart. It was because she had made up her mind all those years ago that he would hate her and she would in turn hate him. She would stay with Kaname Kuran and Zero would hunt her. I suppose this fic takes place years and years later. Hope it isn't crappy! :D


End file.
